


Twenty Minutes Late

by marizousbooty



Series: Twenty Minutes [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cactus Cooler Roasting, M/M, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Multi, Snapchat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marizousbooty/pseuds/marizousbooty
Summary: It's Friday and the fated Mario Kart Competition. But what's a good race without a little drama?





	Twenty Minutes Late

**Author's Note:**

> Hbg hey it’s Emizou and I’m doing nanowrimo this year so expect more writing this month than you’ve seen from me in my 3 years with this account.  
> This is part 3 to the twenty minutes series and again, easier to follow if you read the previous two parts. Once I get the story rolling and these two idiots together this is going to me more like a series of one shots and stories that take place in the same verse instead of whatever I’m doing.

The Snapchat notification sound barely beeped before Lance already reached toward his phone. He didn't even glance at the name since he already knew who it is; they've been snapchatting each other for the past two hours back and forth. Lance tapped on the pink square next to “Keith” with a knife emoji next to it (added when one night Keith showed off his knife collection) and didn't even try to suppress a smile while he read the text.

For the past few days, Lance and Keith had been in contact through Snapchat at almost all hours of the days. Keith was a little slow on responses sometimes, but that was mostly due to him having a habit of putting his phone one place and leaving it there for several hours only to come back and find a handful of messages (from Shiro mostly).

Today was the day Lance was going to see him again. Friday was the promised Mario Kart competition being held at his place. Luckily, his roommates were out and he did most of the cleaning last night so all that was left was snack shopping. Hunk promised to bring over a homemade pizza and fresh snickerdoodle cookies, that left the rest to Lance.

Refusing to make the trip down three flights of stairs to get the rest of the groceries, he shoved his phone back in his pocket and grabbed every bag in the car and made his way upstairs.

He pushed his door open with his foot and shouldered his way into the apartment, his arms laden with seven bags of groceries and the bag of sliced bread dangling from his teeth. Saturday morning is generally his grocery run but there was no harm in going a day early, especially if Pidge was coming over. Despite her size, she has a tendency to snack, so the family-size bag of Cheetos were necessary. To make a point, Lance took a snap of the pile of grocery bags strewn across the counter where Lance had thrown them in his desperation to put them down and wrote “Mr. I can mcfucking lift” then sent it to Keith.

Almost immediately, Lance got a response from Keith, and it made Lance nearly throw his phone across the kitchen. A blurred picture of a weight set at the gym, two large plates on either side of the bar and Keith’s Nike clad feet next to it. “So can I” the Snapchat read.

Instead of chucking his phone, he threw his hands in the air and groaned loudly. Keith was cute, funny, sweet, and apparently wasn't lying when he said he could probably bench press Lance. Some deep part of him now wished Keith _would_ bench press him. He couldn't wait to see him again. He snapped back a hasty reply then got straight to work finishing the cleaning.

It's not unusual for Lance to fall fast and hard for someone, but Keith was so unlike the type he usually fell hard for. Before, it was like he did a double take and on that second take, someone would throw a cup of coffee on him when he figured out he liked someone. Keith? He was hit so hard and fell so fast it was as if Keith had physically punched his gut and threw him out the window. It's been fantastic talking to him these past few days, and Lance was ecstatic he was coming over later. But he wanted this to be the start of something. Lance wanted to take this boy on a romantic stroll in the park and treat him to his favorite pizza place, buy him a McDonald's mcflurry at three in the morning and they have _talks_ , deep talks, in the car parked outside one of their places. Maybe cuddle up on a couch watching Netflix and they could chill, or maybe they would legitimately just chill and drink a beer.

Those fantasies kept Lance company as he got ready for tonight. Hunk said he was going to arrive earlier than everyone so he could have time to prepare the pizzas, which should be in about-

“Hey, I hope you like garlic because I have enough to keep Dracula’s whole family and everyone else you love away.” Was Hunk’s greeting as he shouldered his way into the apartment, arms loaded with grocery and freezer bags.

“Nice. I love soaking my skin in fresh garlic. What’s up, my bud?” Lance helped Hunk put everything on the now clean counters.

“Brought my knives because I hate that you only own two.”

“A big knife and a small knife is all I need for everything. It's not like I'm eating premium filet mignon with my butter knife.”

“I would personally come over and kill you if you put a butter knife near that steak.”

They set about getting everything out for the pizzas, Lance set out and opening tupperware containers full of ingredients for Hunk while he pulled out seran-wrapped dough balls from the refrigerator bag.

“Hunk, you treat us good. If I didn't have you in my life, I guarantee my diet would consist of hot pockets, pizza rolls, and those little saltine cracker packets.” Lance sighed.

“You'd be dead from all the sodium if I wasn't here to feed you fresh baked pizza and my potato salad.”

Lance gasped. “You brought _the_ potato salad?”

“Yes and,” Hunk smacked Lance’s hand reaching for the refrigerator bag, “That’s for when everyone gets here.”

“Unfair. I thought I’m your best bud?” Lance pouted.

“You are. I just want everyone else to have some too. The moment they all get here you can go ham because at that point it’ll be their own fault they didn’t get any.”

“I love you.”

“I know, dude.” Hunk grinned and turned back to unwrap dough balls.

“Don’t Han Solo me,” Lance snorted and punched Hunk’s arm lightly.

“Need me to do anything?”

“Turn on the oven to 400 then you can go back to whatever you were doing before I got here.”

“Gotcha.”

Lance pulled out the pans he stored in the oven and placed them in a haphazard heap on the stove, then turned on the oven as Hunk instructed. At that moment, Lance’s phone made a familiar clunking sound. It was a response from his earlier Snapchat  to Keith (which he didn’t remember what he said) from a couple hours ago. He took a picture of Hunk in the kitchen, tongue poked out and brow furrowed in concentration as he beat those poor dough balls into something that resembled pizza, and stuck some heart emojis around his head. “Got the bae with me here already hurry up and bring the Wii ;)”  
It was another hour before everyone started to arrive, Allura and Pidge kicked down the front door and demanded Hunk’s pizzas _immediately_ or else they would _die._ Shortly after, Shiro and Matt came in, albeit much quieter and toted a pie they had picked up from the bakery a few blocks away.

“Where’s Keith? Isn't he supposed to be bringing the Wii?” Pidge asked, hands already neon orange from inhaling half the bag of family sized Cheetos Lance thankfully bought earlier.

“He should be here any minute, don't worry,” Lance waved Pidge’s dusty orange fingers away from his face where she went to jab his cheek. “Get those things away from me.”

“It's not like him to be late he probably got stuck in traffic.” Shiro said.

“Relax, Pidge,” Matt patted her head and and attempt to steal some Cheetos, which earned him a firm slap on the arm. “It's been like ten minutes he'll get here when he gets here.”

“He hasn't responded to my Snapchat from earlier. I sent him a cute picture of Hunk and honestly I’m offended for Hunk that he didn't respond with like a ‘wow he’s cute’.” Lance huffed.

“Aw, thanks dude,” Hunk giggled.

“Here, I saved it. Everyone come look how cute Hunk is,” Lance pulled out his phone and showed everyone the picture he saved.

“If you didn't have Shay I’d date you myself, Hunk,” Allura said.

“Aren't you gay?” Said Hunk.

“Yeah, but you can make a mean lasagna and I would marry for that lasagna over a good orgasm any day.”

“Isn't that basically the same thing?” Matt said.

“Good point.”

Pidge nudged Hunk and pulled him down to her level by his collar and angled them away from the group. Frantically, she whispered into his ear, outside of everyone's, especially Lance’s, earshot, “Keith has a crush on Lance and he’s also an idiot so he probably thinks he lost his chance with him because the Snap makes it looks like you two are dating. He’s probably wallowing at home like the coward he is.”

“Oh, uh, we’re not?” Was Hunk’s response.

“No, you two act like it though,” Pidge practically hissed.

“Text him and see if he's really being a pining idiot at home instead of bringing the damn Wii.”

Pidge whipped out her phone and frantically shot Keith a message, only to get a response right away.

“He's at home wallowing in self pity like a dumbass.”

“Tell him he's a fool,” Hunk said, “with love, from Hunk.”

“Oh my god, should we make it worst?” A sly grin made its way across Pidge’s face.

“So like, fan the flames by acting more affectionate and domestic than usual with Lance but also act as their wingman?”

“You got it.”

Hunk frowned. “Get him over here first, then we can. Tell him he's a fool then that he shouldn't worry about that just that we’ll kill him for chickening out on Mario Kart night when he's supposed to provide the Mario Kart. Only an absolute _dingus_ would do that. Get over it buddy. With love from Hunk.”

“You sound a little upset.” Pidge snickered and started to type out what Hunk just said.

“I am.”

Pidge turned back to the group and announced over their debate which food is better than sex (currently they were on “a really fucking good cheesecake”), “Keith should be here in ten and he's sorry, he fell asleep after the gym.”

“Tell him he's a fool,” Lance frowned.

Another ten minutes later, Keith came frantically knocking at the door. There was a race between Lance and Pidge to get to the door first, both for very different reasons.

“I want to rip his head off and feed to to the crows for being late,” Pidge growled.

Lance’s much longer legs beat Pidge by a landslide. He held Pidge back with an arm and a leg, and the other hand he used to open the door.

“Hey, dude you’re twenty minutes late,” Lance said, a small frown etched on his face.

“Sorry, sorry,” Keith shuffled into the apartment; a bag with what Lance assumed held the Wii was gripped close to his chest. “I got tired and took a nap after the gym but I slept later than I thought I would.”

“That’s alright at least you’re here now. Hey Pidge, stop trying to kill the poor guy he’s here he has your Wii.” Lance attempted to push her off of him.

“Please wash your hands before you touch my stuff,” Keith sighed.

“You deserve to have Cheetos all over your ugly-ass Wii.” Pidge frowned, but turned to go wash her hands.

Keith toed off his boots at the entry way with everyone else’s shoes and came fully into the apartment. A chorus of greetings at varying levels of enthusiasm met Keith when he entered the sitting room. He handed the backpack to Matt without a word and he started to set up the gaming console. Shiro tugged Keith’s arm as he had passed by where he sat on the couch to get his attention.

“Hey, you alright?” Shiro whispered.

“I’m fine just a little. . .” Keith’s eyes drifted over to where Lance and Hunk was standing in the kitchen pulling the mini pizzas out of the oven. “Out of it, I guess. It’s been a long week.”

“Which one?”

Keith’s eyes snapped back to Shiro and widened. “What?”

“Hunk or Lance? Which one’s caught your little gay heart?” He whispered.

Keith hesitated. He spied an unfamiliar woman, Allura he guessed from what Lance had told him, lean a little closer to where they were whispering.

“It’s nothing don’t worry about it.” Keith narrowed his eyes at her. Guilty for being caught, she leaned back and threw him a dazzling smile.

“You must be Keith. Shiro’s told us much about you,” Allura said, sticking her hand out to shake.

“Um, you must be Allura then, right? They talk a lot about you, too.” Keith hesitantly took the manicured hand and shook it.

“All good things, I hope?” she arched a white eyebrow but there was a humorous quirk to her lips.

“We tell him about your unfortunate straight incident.” Lance yelled from the kitchen.

She gasped. “Did they really? I told you not to tell anyone!”

“Princess, it’s my favorite story to tell.” Lance’s laugh echoed through the apartment.

“Okay so there are four controllers and like seven of us, who wants to go first?” Matt talked over Lance’s raucous laughter.

“How about in order of arrival?” Hunk suggested.

“Hey then that puts Shiro, Keith, and I last,” Matt pouted.

“We brought you a pie,” Shiro said dejectedly.

“Okay, Shiro’s puppy eyes are killer and I’m a gracious host so I’ll give him my spot first.” Lance said.

“I hooked up your Wii _and_ brought you pie!” Matt interjected.

“I brought the Wii.” Keith protested.

“Yeah, and I brought the food and was here before you guys so suck it up,” Hunk said. “But the pizza’s actually done. There’s potato salad and plates on the counter and cups in the cupboard there’s some beer, Coke, milk, and-“ Hunk opened the fridge to check, “- Cactus Cooler? Who drinks Cactus Cooler?”

“I do. I asked Lance to get it.” Keith raised his hand warily.

“What kind of loser drinks Cactus Cooler?” Matt said, the tail end of his sentence was cut off by the sudden little jingle from the Wii menu.

“Keith does,” Shiro teased.

Everyone had already started moving towards the kitchen in a subtle hurry to try and get there first. Lance had dove straight for the potato salad, Pidge the margherita pizza. The rest of them sort of did a weird shuffle to try and get to the general vicinity of the pizza. Keith somehow ended up next to Lance who was scooping about a third of the potato salad onto his plate. They were squeezed so close together due to the too small kitchen and too many people in there at once they’re arms were pressed against each other.

“Sorry I was late,” Keith muttered, only loud enough for Lance to hear.

“Hey dude, don’t sweat it. Shit happens. We’re all here, everyone’s safe, and the pizza is still hot.” Lance huffed.

Keith peaked at him through his fringe, eyed the slope of his nose and the content smile on his face. It really was fine that Keith nearly ditched the get together because he jumped off a cliff into a steaming hot pit of conclusions. Everything should be okay, Keith has a chance to try and woo Lance himself because he’s thankfully single. Oh god, what if he was straight? But, Keith reasoned with himself, as he served himself a helping of potato salad, Lance is a nice guy, if he was straight or even uninterested he would let down nicely. It would be easy to move on and hey, maybe still stay as friends. Because Keith really liked being his friend. Well, he thinks they’re friends. . .

Keith’s train of thought was cut off when Hunk came up behind Lance and wrapped his arms around his waist, then gave Lance a firm peck on the top of his head.

“How’s that salad, babe?” Hunk asked.

“My souls been cleansed because of this heavenly dish.” Lance said through a mouthful of potato salad.

Keith whipped around to stare at Pidge, eyes wide and the color drained from his face.

Pidge simply shrugged and took a large bite of pizza.

**Author's Note:**

> main tumblr: canadiangothstalker  
> art tumblr: mirai-eats  
> twitter: mirai_eats


End file.
